


Say Something

by HuntCl



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, mute!Blaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntCl/pseuds/HuntCl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где у каждого человека на запястье написаны первые слова, которые скажет ему родственная душа при первой встрече, живет Курт Хаммел. Человек, на запястье которого пусто. И он абсолютно уверен в том, что не имеет родственной души. Хаммел учится жить с этой мыслью. До тех пор, пока не встречает Блейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с фикбука.

Наверное, каждый задается вопросом о том, можно ли разочароваться в жизни. Ответ невероятно, до безобразия прост и лаконичен: разумеется.   
  
Вообще, жизнь — позорная и беспощадная сука, которой плевать на всех, и уж точно плевать на их чувства. Если и случается что-то хорошее, то оно сразу же исчезает, словно и не было никогда этого хорошего под натиском чего-то плохого. На самом деле, все, что происходит — полное дерьмо.   
  
Короче говоря, жизнь — это сплошное разочарование.   
  
Если не верите — спросите Курта Хаммела. Он как никто другой знает об этом.   
  
_«Родная душа — это тот, у кого есть ключи от наших замков, и к чьим замкам подходят наши ключи. Когда мы чувствуем себя настолько в безопасности, что можем открыть наши замки, тогда наши самые подлинные “я” выходят навстречу друг другу, и мы можем быть полностью и искренне теми, кто мы есть. Тогда нас любят такими, какими мы есть, а не такими, какими мы стараемся быть. Каждый открывает лучшие стороны другого. И невзирая на все то, что заставляет нас страдать, с этим человеком мы чувствуем благополучие как в раю. Родная душа — это тот, кто разделяет наши глубочайшие устремления, избранное нами направление движения. Если мы вдвоем подобно воздушным шарикам движемся вверх, очень велика вероятность того, что мы нашли друг в друге нужного человека. Родная душа — это тот, благодаря кому вы начинаете жить подлинной жизнью»_ , — сказал однажды один писатель.  
  
Так вот у Курта нет этой самой «родной души». Забавно, правда?   
  
Так смешно, что плакать хочется.   
  
Курту уже двадцать один год, а на его руке нет того, что должна была сказать его родственная душа впервые. Будучи подростком, парень верил, что, вот, совсем скоро все встанет на свои места, и он встретит _его_. Хаммел верил. И верил, и опять верил.   
Верил, что заслужил право на любовь.   
  
Но все его надежды разбиваются с громким треском, оставляя лишь чертовски острые осколки, которые ранят невероятно остро и глубоко, оставляя после себя только пустоту и боль.   
  
И, в конце концов, все, что остается — смирение. От одной только мысли о том, что нет в этом мире человека, который создан для Курта, становится тяжело и больно, но нужно сильнее сжать зубы и, как бы банально это ни было, продолжать жить.   
  
По правде говоря, если убрать этот пункт, то о такой жизни, как у этого юноши, можно только мечтать: шикарная работа, неприлично высокие гонорары, любящие родные и друзья. Хаммел привык добиваться того, чего хочет, и у него это отлично получается. Отсутствие метки тоже сыграло не последнюю роль: Курт — модель, и его кожа невероятно чиста, подобно фарфоровому изваянию, сотворенному, кажется, по подобию чего-то неземного. Хотя, по правде говоря, он готов иметь сотни шрамов, лишь бы рядом был _его_ человек.   
  
Он знал, что так бывает. Читал про людей, не имеющих своих родственных душ. Бывало, что один намного старше другого и умирал, так и не дождавшись своего соулмейта; некоторые люди так и не встречались, оставаясь одинокими; а кто-то просто не был создан для сосуществования с родственной душей.   
И Курт понимал, что точно такой же.   
_«Ха-ха, даже природе не нравится то, какая ты феечка, Хаммел»_ , — говорили ему в школе эти крутые ребята перед очередным толчком на шкафчики или вылитой в лицо порцией противного вишневого слаша. И Курт, честно говоря, не понимает, чем заслужил все это.   
  
Чем, черт побери, он хуже других людей? Почему у него не может быть даже одного гребаного шанса на счастье? Кто может ответить на этот вопрос?   
  
_Никто._   
  
_Никто не ответит._  
  
И Курт прекрасно понимает это и больше даже не надеется, ведь в этом нет смысла.   
  
Хотя Хаммел так хочет чувствовать чьи-то защищающие объятия на своей талии, поцелуй в висок перед сном и пожелания сладких снов. Так хочет слышать нежные признание в любви и горячий шепот, который сводил бы с ума.   
  
Он просто хочет почувствовать себя нужным и любимым.   
  
Конечно, у Курта были отношения. Тогда он руководствовался тем, что будет иметь хоть что-то, создаст хотя бы иллюзию счастья. Счастья, которого никогда у него не будет. Его «красная нить судьбы» оборвана и совершенно никуда не ведет.  
  
Нужно ли говорить о том, что иллюзии не вечны? Чендлер, Адам, Эллиот...   
Они нашли свои истинные вторые половинки, и Хаммел, на самом деле, не мог злиться на них. В конце концов, он прекрасно понимал, что если бы каким-то волшебным образом встретил свою родственную душу, то, не раздумывая, бросил человека, с которым спал и иногда ходил на свидания. И юноша говорил тогда: «Да, конечно, я понимаю». Потому что, правда, понимал, хоть и неприятно было снова оставаться одному.  
  
Но Курт не находил. Не находит. Да и никогда не найдет, по правде говоря.   
И каждый вечер, приходя в пустую квартиру и укладываясь спать в холодную кровать, Хаммел старается не думать о том, как не сдохнуть от этого чертового одиночества.   
  
Не получается, ведь все напоминает Курту о том, что никого у него нет.   
  
Может, когда-нибудь он встретит человека, который лишился своей родственной души или того, у кого ее никогда не было. Но это _не_ то же самое. Очередная иллюзия, умело созданная Хаммелом.  
  
Этот парень уже привык жить в иллюзиях.   
  
«У тебя все хорошо?» — заботливо спрашивала его лучшая подруга.   
  
«Разумеется, а что не так, Рейчел?» — отвечал Курт, улыбаясь ей, хотя за этой улыбкой таилась ужасная боль, которую он мог показать только сам себе. В любом случае, он должен выглядеть счастливым. Или хотя бы довольным жизнью.   
  
Хаммел большой мальчик, и ему не нужно сочувствие окружающих. Ему не нужна жалость тех, кто, в отличие от него, счастлив.   
  
Парень чувствует ужасный горький вкус своей жизни после легкого прикосновения к чему-то хоть немного сладкому.   
  
Сегодня самый ненавистный день Курта. Тут и гением быть не надо, чтобы понять, что это четырнадцатое февраля. Чертов День Святого Валентина, который Хаммел каждый год проводит дома, смотря какой-нибудь ужастик или мультфильм (не про принцесс), потому что во многих других фильмах слишком много романтики.   
  
В такие моменты Курт понимает, что ведет себя как противный дед, вечно орущий на всех и разговаривающий с телевизором, но ничего поделать с собой не может.   
  
С раннего утра засев перед экраном телевизора, Хаммел ищет, что бы ему посмотреть. К нему на колени взбирается рыжий котенок, которого он пару дней назад подобрал на улице. Это хвостатое сушество так жалобно мяукало и смотрело на Курта, что тот просто не сумел справиться с силой очарования этого животного и притащил к себе домой. По правде говоря, он еще даже не может придумать, как назвать кота, который хоть как-то скрашивает одиночество Хаммела.   
  
Курт еще с раннего детства хотел завести кошку, правда, у его отца аллергия на шерсть, и пришлось довольствоваться толстым хомяком МакКуинном, который не прожил и пяти месяцев. Потом выяснилось, что это вовсе не МакКуинн, а скорее Шанель, но Хаммел имени питомцу менять не стал.   
  
Коты же другое дело.   
Конечно, парень знает, что кошки не привязываются к людям (им плевать, на самом деле), но если закрыть глаза и на минуту представить, что дела обстоят иначе, и Курт вместе с питомцем ждет любимого парня с работы, и...  
  
Ладно, пора завязывать с этими пустыми мечтаниями.   
  
Включив Проект «Подиум», Курт неосознанно принялся гладить котенка, наслаждаясь его мурлыканьем, апельсиновым фрэшем и отличным шоу.   
  
От просмотра Хаммела отвлек телефонный звонок. Если это Рейчел с разговорами о своей предстоящей свадьбе, то Курт, честное слово, выбросит мобильный в окно и начнет биться головой об стену, пока не сдохнет. О нет, он не завидует.   
Ну, если только совсем немножечко...  
  
Вообще, он прекрасно помнит, как пару месяцев назад в три с лишним часа ночи ему позвонила Берри, начала восторженно пищать и не очень разборчиво говорить о том, что Финн сделал ей предложение, прямо под омелой в Рождество. Так романтично.   
  
И Курт радовался за подругу, правда, чувствуя свою никчемность и одиночество в полной мере.   
  
Ладно, Хаммел серьезно завидует. Ну и что с того? Имеет полное право.   
  
Взглянув на экран айфона, парень облегченно выдыхает.   
  
— Привет, Изабель, — произносит Курт после того, как снял трубку.   
  
— Bonjour, моя самая любимая модель, — отвечает женщина, и Хаммел буквально слышит, как она широко улыбается. — Ладно, ближе к делу. Анна прямо-таки требует, чтобы ты принял участие в новой фотосессии для мартовского номера Vogue.  
  
Хаммел лишь закатывает глаза. Конечно, кто же еще может быть «весенней мордашкой»— так это называет Райт?   
  
— Концепция заключается в самом зарождении чего-то нового. Новое дуновение ветра. Новое время года. Новая любовь. И, конечно, новая коллекция одежды, — говорит Изабель. — Вдохновляет, правда?   
  
— Невероятно, — фыркает Курт, закатывая глаза. Честно говоря, он ненавидит фотосессии такого рода. Конечно, ведь он обязан изображать счастливого и влюбленного парня, глядя на своего партнера или партнершу по съемкам.   
  
— Ты не можешь отказаться от этого предложения, Куртси, — произносит Изабель, и Хаммел морщится, услышав ненавистную уменьшительно-ласкательную форму своего имени. Серьезно, кому это вообще может нравиться?  
  
— А я и не отказываюсь, — произносит Курт, убирая выбившуюся прядь со лба. Он прекрасно понимает, что отказаться от фотосессии для нового номера VOGUE может либо идиот, либо ненормальный.   
Да и это работа Курта.   
  
— Тогда отлично! До встречи во вторник, - счастливо завершает разговор Райт, сбрасывая звонок.   
  
Хаммел откладывает телефон на кофейный столик и возвращается к просмотру шоу, стараясь даже не думать о том, что ему бы очень хотелось проводить День Святого Валентина где-нибудь во Франции со своей родственной душой, гулять по улицам, держась за руки, просыпаться и засыпать рядом и долго-долго признаваться друг другу в любви.  
Конечно, Курт уже был в Париже, но один.   
Точнее, вместе с Рейчел и Финном, которым потребовался переводчик. Какая ирония! Всю неделю в Городе Любви Хаммел провел либо в номере, либо плетясь за братом с лучшей подругой хвостом.   
  
Другое дело — чувствовать то, что ты любим и сам любишь.   
  
В любом случае, жизнь все равно покажет средний палец, да еще и обматерит хорошенько. Так что нет смысла даже тупо помечтать.   
  
Внезапно раздается жалобное мяуканье. Курт бросает короткий взгляд на источник этого звука. Понятно, кот голоден.   
  
Недовольно вздохнув, Курт поднимается с дивана и направляется на кухню, а за ним увязался хвостатый сожитель, предвкушая обед. Вообще, Курт никогда не покупает много еды. Конечно, он любит и умеет готовить, но ему просто-напросто не для кого.   
Но, открыв холодильник, парень обнаруживает только просроченный обезжиренный йогурт, сыр и апельсины с яблоками. Понятно, что коты таким не питаются. Конечно, йогурт, может, и сгодился бы, но Хаммел понятия не имеет, что будет с котенком после чего-то испорченного. Чтобы не рисковать, Курт все же решает сходить в магазин. Не оставлять же это чудо, да и себя заодно, голодным!  
  
Переодевшись в серые узкие брюки, рубашку и темно-синее пальто, парень покидает квартиру, закрывая ее на ключ, и направляется к своему автомобилю.   
  
По дороге до супермаркета он подпевает песням, раздающимся из приемника. В школьные годы Хаммел мечтал выступать на Бродвее перед многолюдной публикой, которая будет восторженно аплодировать ему.   
Видимо, мечтам этого парня не положено сбываться.   
  
Конечно же, глупо жаловаться на ту карьеру, что есть у него сейчас, но Курт прекрасно понимает, что он не вечно будет моделью. Придет время, и о нем даже не вспомнят.   
  
А сейчас, наверное, стоит наслаждаться тем, что Хаммел имеет?  
  
Затормозив, наконец, у супермаркета, парень покидает салон седана и проходит в здание.   
В его голове целый список всего необходимого, поэтому Курт берет корзину и направляется за покупками. Закидывая в корзину несколько пачек кошачьего корма, молоко и остальные продукты, Хаммел подходит к холодильнику, в котором находится так полюбившаяся ему диетическая кола. Однако, перед Куртом однозначно встало препятствие. Парень с темными, вьющимися волосами и в немного съезжающих очках, стоит, оперевшись о дверцу холодильника и что-то быстро-быстро записывает в свой блокнот, закусив полную губу. На нем черное пальто, имеющее почти презентабельный вид, всю картину дополняют, кажется, совсем не уместные светлые, заношенные джинсы и красные конверсы. Вокруг этого парня витает стойкий аромат кофе, а под глазами темные круги. Но, удивительно было то, что Хаммел даже не обращает особого внимания на забавный внешний вид незнакомца, посчитав его, вдобавок ко всему, очень привлекательным.   
  
Отогнав от себя наваждение, наверняка вызванное долгим отсутствием обнимашек, парень кашляет.   
  
Ноль реакции.   
  
— Извините, не могли бы вы отойти? Опаздываю на свидание с котом и проектом «Подиум», — бурчит Курт достаточно громко, чтобы тот его услышал.   
  
О, а он-то еще как слышит.   
  
Удивленно округлив свои глаза теплого медового цвета, брюнет поднимает взгляд на Курта и высоко задирает рукав своего пальто вместе со свитером под ним, оголяя предплечье и вившуюся красивым шрифтом надпись.   
  
_«Извините, не могли бы вы отойти? Опаздываю на свидание с котом и проектом «Подиум»._   
  
Это чертовски сильно походит на один из безумных снов Хаммела, но это не сон. Все происходит взаправду, и Курт удивленно смотрит на человека перед собой. На свою _родственную душу_.   
Но это не может быть реальность..   
  
Не заботясь о том, что нельзя так обращаться с такой дорогой тканью, Курт оголяет свою руку до локтя, демонстрируя идеально чистую кожу.   
  
— Это шутка какая-то? Розыгрыш? — почти что истерично спрашивает Курт, поднимая взгляд на парня.   
  
Тот, спохватившись, принимается что-то писать в своем блокноте и спустя несколько секунд поднимает его, а Хаммел видит аккуратно выведенные буквы, слагающиеся в слова, которые брюнет, похоже, никогда не скажет.   
  
_«Нет, это не шутка. Я немой»_.


	2. Two

Слова, написанные на бумаге, никак не выходят из головы Курта. От осознания этого, почему-то, совершенно не становится легче.   
В этот момент он внезапно осознает, что не услышит никогда признания в любви, просто не поговорит перед сном. И Хаммел ненавидии себя за такое отношение к сложившейся ситуации. За такое отношение к своей родственной душе.   
Курту чертовски стыдно за то, что он позволяет себе думать, что ему не очень-то повезло, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он просто смотрит на парня напротив, закусив губу, и совершенно не зная, что сказать. Все слова будто вылетели из головы, и сейчас Хаммел чувствует _с е б я_ немым.   
Онн испытывает странные чувства. Нет облегчения, радости или что там чувствуют нормальные люди, встречая с в о е г о человека. Курту страшно. Он сам не понимает почему, но ему страшно.   
Многие друзья Хаммела рассказывали, что чувствовали невероятное, впервые встречая свою родственную душу.  
Сам же Курт не чувствует почти ничего.   
Наконец, осмелившись поднять взгляд на брюнета, Курт видит на его лице кривоватую усмешку, а в глазах грусть. Всем своим видом он будто спрашивает: «Что, не очень-то рад?», и Курт и сам не знает, рад или нет.   
От этих мыслей хочется биться головой об стену, лишь бы не думать больше.   
_«Скажи хоть что-нибудь, только не молчи. Ненавижу молчание»_ , — написано в блокноте парня, и Хаммел невольно краснеет.   
— Меня зовут Курт, — единственное, что приходит в голову Хаммелу — это представиться.   
Он чувствует себя так глупо.   
И ему ужасно неловко, но Курт стоит с невозмутимым лицом, засунув немного дрожащие руки в карманы своего пальто. Парень приподнимает брови странной треугольной формы и слабо улыбается, перед тем, как снова начать писать что-то в своем блокноте. «Блейн. Приятно познакомиться, наверное?» Прочитав это, Курт не может сдержать легкой ответной улыбки. _Блейн_. Хаммел неосознанно повторяет его имя и понимает, что оно красиво звучит и... будто создано, чтобы Курт его произносил.   
  
Курт еще до начала этого разговора заметил, насколько Блейн красивый, даже несмотря на всю эту немного дурацкую одежду, что, без сомнений, идет ему. Но вблизи Хаммелу лучше видно черты лица своей родственной души. Особенно его внимание привлекают глаза. Такие красивые. Они будто светятся от счастья и улыбаются независимо от того, улыбаются ли губы Блейна или нет.   
  
— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Блейн, — говорит Хаммел, не сумев сдержаться от того, что бы назвать имя своей родственной души. Все то смущение, возникшее в самом начале, будто бы исчезает, оставляя чувство того, что эти двое уже давно, очень давно знакомы и знают друг о друге все.   
  
Но Курт осознает, что, вообще-то, ничего не знает о Блейне, кроме его имени, равно как и Блейн знает только имя Хаммела. Но это ведь всегда можно исправить, правда?   
  
Он улыбается и вновь пишет что-то, а Курт готов поклясться, что это самая очаровательная улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел.   
  
«Как насчет сходить куда-нибудь? Я бы хотел по-настоящему познакомиться с тобой, Курт. Конечно, если у тебя нет никаких планов».   
  
Прочитав это, Курт лишь качает головой, не в силах сдержать улыбки.   
  
— Думаю, Хайди Клум переживет, если я не услышу парочку ее фирменных «Ауфидерзейн», — смеется Курт, на самом деле, даже успев забыть о своем марофоне ненависти к Дню Святого Валентина. — Правда, мне нужно покормить кота. Представляешь, два дня назад взял домой котенка, а имени ему так и не придумал, да и не знаю, что вообще едят эти ушастые пакостники... — неосознанно говорит Хаммел, только потом понимая, что вообще не привык разговаривать с незнакомцами, тем более выкладывать им подробности своей жизни.   
  
_Но Блейн не незнакомец_.  
  
Курт видит, как на лице Блейна появляется еще более широкая улыбка. Хаммел видит слова в блокноте и спешит их прочитать.   
  
_«А мне казалось, что ты запланировал с ними свидание»_ , — Курт фыркает, понимая, что, возможно, Блейн наизусть выучил эту фразу еще до того, как Хаммел вообще узнал о существовании Проекта «Подиум». — _«Это очень мило, правда. Коты — это святое. Хотя я не очень-то знаю о том, что они едят и так далее, у меня была только собака»._   
  
Курт не может сдержать улыбки и только сейчас осознает, что за эти несколько минут улыбался, наверное, больше, чем за последние пару недель.   
  
— Так... эм, ты что-то говорил о том, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь? — получив кивок в ответ, Хаммел чувствует, как его щеки заливаются краской и надеется, что Блейн не будет смеяться над ним из-за этого. — Я не против. Сегодня вечером, в шесть?   
  
Блейн вновь кивает и, задумавшись, закусывает губу, после чего принимается быстро строчить что-то в блокноте.   
  
«В Центральном Парке? Я буду ждать тебя у фонтана, что на нижнем уровне террасы, хорошо?»  
  
И Курт кивает, закусывая губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком уж широко. Кто-то сказал бы, что все это слишком быстро, но зачем тянуть? Зачем что-то откладывать? Ведь это делает Хаммела чуточку счастливым, ведь впервые он проведет четырнадцатое февраля с кем-то. Впервые пойдет на свидание в этот день, который считал дурацким.   
  
— Я буду ждать этой встречи, — произносит Курт, взяв, наконец, диетическую колу и покидая Блейна, но прекрасно осознавая, что они еще не раз встретятся.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Никогда до этого дня Курт так не волновался перед свиданием. Даже перед своим самым первым свиданием.   
  
Черт.   
  
Хаммел придирчиво осматривает свое отражение в зеркале и еле удерживается от того, чтобы психануть и никуда не пойти. Курт прекрасно понимает, что это глупо. Боже, так глупо.   
  
Но парень не хочет упасть лицом в грязь, когда придет на свидание с Блейном в этих идиотских брюках серого цвета. Серьезно? Он покупал этот ужас, когда был пьян? Разве в его гардеробной нет чего-то нормального?   
  
Курт бросает короткий взгляд на часы и чуть ли не стонет от безысходности. Меньше, чем через час, он должен быть в Центральном Парке, хотя в данный момент ходит по квартире в одних трусах, готовый закричать на кота — единственную живую душу в этом доме, помимо самого Хаммела.   
  
Курт выкидывает из шкафа все шмотки, кажущиеся ему отвратительными, на пол. Просто ему очень хочется понравиться Блейну, произвести на него незабываемое впечатление и далее по списку. Наверное, сам Блейн особенно не заморачивается по этому поводу, но Хаммела это не волнует.  
  
Он смотрит на свое идеально чистое запястье, и, наверное, впервые за всю жизнь не чувствует к этому такой ненависти, ведь... Блейн такой милый. Эта его улыбка, а глаза...  
  
Черт.   
  
Курт качает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться исключительно на выборе одежды. Сейчас ему, правда, кажется, что вся его одежда, без исключения, была выбрана Рейчел Берри, а не самим Хаммелом.   
  
В итоге спустя восемь минут поиски увенчались успехом, и сейчас на Курте темно-синяя рубашка с принтом и узкие брюки песочного цвета, выгодно подчеркивающие его длинные ноги и аппетитную задницу. Рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале, Хаммел проводит рукой по своим уже уложенным волосам. Не идеально, конечно, но точно лучше, чем предыдущие два варианта.   
  
— Пожелай мне удачи, — говорит Курт, глядя на хвостатое чудо, что непонимающе мяукает.   
  
«Боже, я разговариваю с котом. Приехали», — думает парень и фыркает, натягивая пальто.   
Супер.  
  
Покинув квартиру, Купт на лифте спускается на первый этаж, постоянно бросая взгляд на экран своего телефона. Судя по всему, он опоздает. Не очень хорошо опаздывать на первое свидание, по правде говоря. Тем более, на первое свидание со своей, вроде как, родственной душой.   
  
Ему понравился Блейн. И сейчас он думает лишь о том, каким был идиотом, думая о том, что ему не очень-то повезло. Раньше, конечно, он мечтал о неком принце, идеальном во всем, который будет обсуждать с самим Куртом новую коллекцию МакКуинна и петь дуэты из их любимых мюзиклов. Потом, со временем, Хаммел вообще перестал думать о том, что в этом мире есть _его_ родственная душа.   
  
Однако все всегда идет не так, как мы думаем, правда?   
  
Всю дорогу до Центрального Парка Курт будто на иголках, жутко нервничает и думает развернуться и уехать. А вдруг это ошибка? Вдруг Блейн позже найдет кого-то другого, оставив Хаммела совершенно одного?   
  
Либо он просто накручивает себя, либо действительно имеет какое-то плохое предчувствие.   
  
  
— Успокойся и не веди себя, как закомплексованая девственница перед сексом, — говорит Курт сам себе, глядя в зеркало. Вообще, он даже посмеялся, если бы не волновался так сильно.   
  
Наконец, прибывая в нужное место, Хаммел оставляет машину на парковке и направляется к тому самому фонтану, у которого его должен ждать Блейн.   
  
Заходящее солнце окрашивало все кругом, создавая какую-то романтическую атмосферу. Повсюду гуляли парочки, держась за руки, целуясь и обнимаясь. Вот один парень дарит своей девушке цветы, и та благодарно обнимает его, ее губы говорят что-то похожее на: «Я люблю тебя», и парень отвечает тем же. Две девушки выгуливают двух собак, держась за руки и мило беседуя. Какая-то семейная пара с детьми сидит на скамейке. Короче говоря, каждый проводит День Святого Валентина по-разному.   
  
Раньше Хаммел обязательно насупился, да и вообще не выходил бы из дома в этот день. Рейчел всегда говорила ему, что он ведет себя совершенно как ребенок, на что Курт всегда закатывал глаза. Легко говорить человеку, у которого скоро свадьба.   
  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас все, кажется, налаживается. Приобретает смысл. А жизнь посто перестает быть такой унылой и одинокой. И Курт рад. Так сильно рад, что готов танцевать, но потом, конечно, вспоминает, что кругом люди, да и танцует он далеко не очень.   
  
Подойдя к фонтану, Курт принимается выискивать взглядом Блейна. Прищурившись, он видит его, сидящего на скаймеке. Блейн вновь что-то записывает в своем блокноте, закусив губу. Рядом с ним лежал букет из красно-желтых роз, а Хаммел буквально пищит от счастья, направляясь к парню. Сейчас Блейн выглядит лучше, чем в магазине, однако его волосы все еще находятся в каком-то безумном беспорядке, но Курт соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравится.   
  
— Привет, — произносит Хаммел, усаживаясь рядом с Блейном и с улыбкой глядя на него.   
  
Тот поднимает взгляд своих глаз на Курта и улыбается в ответ, после чего, будто вспоминая что-то, берет цветы и протягивает их шатену. Приняв букет, Хаммел тихонько благодарит Блейна и чувствует, как его щеки заливаются румянцем. Как пятнадцатилетний школьник, честное слово.   
  
Среди бутонов парень находит записку, написанную красивым почерком, уже знакомым ему.   
  
«С Днем Святого Валентина, Курт».   
  
Хаммел вновь улыбается и сильно закусывает губу, чтобы его лицо не треснуло из-за такой широкой улыбки.   
  
Между ними образовывается молчание, казавшееся Курту неловким. С этим надо что-то делать.   
  
— Эм... Блейн? Что ты постоянно пишешь? Прости, если лезу не в свое дело... — интересуется Хаммел. По правде говоря, он все еще жутко волнуется и очень-очень боится сказать или сделать что-то не так.   
  
Блейн же с невозмутимым видом быстро пишет что-то на чистом листке, а Курт целиком и полностью сосредотачивается на чертах лица парня перед собой. Он, правда, очень красивый, и даже чем-то напоминает диснеевского принца, думает Курт и улыбается собственной мысли.   
  
Наконец, через пару минут, Блейн передает блокнот Курту, и тот принимается вчитываться в написанное.   
  
_«Я писатель. Навряд ли ты слышал обо мне, конечно, но в особых кругах я довольно популярен. Сейчас я дописываю последнюю главу второй части моей книги, а вдохновение приходит в различных местах, как, например, здесь или в магазине»._  
  
— Вау. Ого. Это… Это потрясающе, — говорит Хаммел, поднимая глаза на Блейна и глядя на него с восхищением. — Про что эти книги? Хотя нет, лучше я сам прочитаю. Как называется? Боже, Блейн, это так здорово!  
  
Он улыбается своему собеседнику так тепло, что даже в Антарктиде растаял бы лед, чего уж говорить о Курте.   
  
  
Отвлекшись на несколько секунд, Блейн вновь принимается записывать что-то.   
_«Король Севера»._  
  
И Курт понимает, что, возможно, это станет его любимой книгой, даже если сам не особо увлекается фантастикой, предпочитая ей романы Николаса Спаркса или что-то вроде него.   
  
Но сейчас все меняется. И Хаммел понимает, что в лучшую сторону, когда смотрит на улыбку Блейна.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
Погуляв еще около часа в Центральном Парке, Блейн все же решается сводить Курта в кафе, да и писать что-либо уже было проблемно из-за скрывшегося солнца.   
  
Хаммел невероятно счастлив этим вечером и действительно готов пересмотреть свое отношение к этому празднику. И все из-за Блейна.   
  
Курт узнает, что Андерсону двадцать восемь и он очень хорошо закончил Нью-Йоркский Университет, даже несмотря на его немоту. Блейн живет вместе со своими друзьями, Себастианом и Хантером, которые успешно свалили в свадебное путешествие полгода назад и постоянно отправляют Блейну сообщения о том, как здорово везде, где они побывали. Андерсон признается, что один из единственных минусов теперь то, что он не может заказать пиццу, зато теперь по ночам из соседней комнаты/кухни/ванной/прихожей не раздаются громкие стоны и крики этой парочки.   
  
  
Оказалось, что они оба из Огайо, только Курт родился и вырос в Лайме, а Блейн — в Вестервилле. Это информация заставляет обоих парней удивляться тому, как это они не встретились раньше.   
  
И Хаммел, правда, жалеет, что они познакомились только сейчас, потому что они могли иметь гораздо больше времени, и…   
  
В любом случае, судьба все решила за них. А Курт всегда верил в судьбу. И верил, что все то происходящее не случайно.  
  
Усевшись за свободный столик, парни принимаются дожидаться официантку. На самом деле, Хаммел не очень-то голоден, но от кофе он точно не откажется.  
  
Поэтому, когда к столу подходит брюнетка, волосы которой собраны в хвост, Курт говорит:   
  
— Латте макиатто, пожалуйста.   
  
Блейн пишет что-то в блокноте, а после показывает запись официантке, на что она кивает и уходит, сказав, что заказ скоро будет готов.   
  
  
Курт смотрит на Андерсона, постукивая пальцами по столу. Так много вопросов хочется задать, но Хаммел не уверен, что сейчас то время. Он не уверен, правильно ли вообще задавать какие-то личные вопросы, которые, наверное, могут задеть Блейна.   
  
Но это не так уж и важно сейчас, ведь у них еще будет много-много времени. По-крайней мере, Хаммел надеется, что будет.   
  
_«Все в порядке?»_ — читает Курт на листочке, что передает ему Блейн.   
  
Хаммел закусывает губу, поднимая взгляд своих голубых глаз на Андерсона.   
  
— Да, то есть… Просто я переживаю, что все это, в конце концов, окажется неправдой и быстро закончится, — признается Курт и вдруг чувствует, как его руку накрывает чужая теплая рука. И Хаммелу в этот момент становится невероятно уютно, будто все сомнения в раз исчезли. Наверное, так и есть. А тепло, излучаемое Блейном, по-настоящему греет.   
  
И, может, Андерсон не может сказать всего того, что чувствует, но по нему прекрасно видно, что он счастлив.   
  
  
Когда официантка приносит их заказ, Курт берет заказанный им кофе и, сделав глоток обжигающий жидкости, забавно морщит носик, заставляя Блейна улыбнуться. И сейчас все понятно даже без каких-либо слов.   
  
  
А Хаммел, в свою очередь, понимает, как глупо было полагаться на все эти предрассудки и _жалеть_ , что этот очаровательный парень с темными кудряшками и такими теплыми глазами — его родственная душа.   
  
Теперь Курт снова чувствует себя шестнадцатилетним юношей на первом свидании, но все, по правде говоря, в разы лучше. Лучше, потому что с Блейном.   
  
И когда они прощаются у автомобиля Курта, Блейн просто целует Хаммела, без всякой лишней и ненужной чепухи. Просто целует. И эти ощущения поистине непередаваемые. Нет никаких фейерверков, взрывающихся перед глазами, бабочек, пархающих в животе и какой-то замедленной съемки.   
  
Есть только Курт, Блейн и этот поцелуй, совсем невинный и невероятно нежный.   
  
И сейчас Хаммел понимает, что определенно полюбит День Святого Валентина.


	3. Three

Последние пару недель Курт провел буквально в Раю. Во всяком случае, он уверен, что если Рай и существует, то он именно такой.   
  
Все с Блейном было просто идеально, начиная с простых разговоров и заканчивая самыми прекрасными свиданиями в жизни Курта. Они никогда не были чем-то банальным, типа простого похода в кафе или в кино на романтическую комедию, во время которой парочки держатся за руки и прерываются на поцелуи.   
  
В прошлый раз парни ходили на выставку друга Блейна. Подумать только, там были картины из макарон! Курт никогда не видел ничего подобного, действительно восхищаясь и удивляясь, и каждый раз дергал Андерсона за руку, показывая макаронный портрет какой-нибудь известной ему личности. Блейн просто улыбался и кивал. Ему не нужен был блокнот, для того, чтобы передать Курту, какой он милый в эти моменты.   
  
  
Они узнают друг друга, находят слишком много общих интересов и иногда спорят о мелочах, вроде того, круче ли Кэти или Гага.   
  
На самом деле, плевать. Это не важно, когда эти двое просто улыбаются друг друга, пусть даже эти улыбки иногда и кажутся вымученными.   
  
  
За это время жизнь Курта заметно изменилась, и он сам мог сказать, что в лучшую сторону. Он больше не срывался на Рейчел, когда она названивала ему и просила совета насчет своей свадьбы или просто рассказывала об очередном свидании с Финном. А все потому, что он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким и никому не нужным, как это было даже три недели назад. Курт больше не вел себя, как обиженная на весь мир девочка-подросток.   
  
  
И все это из-за Блейна. Из-за его такого внезапного и совсем неожиданного появления. И все изменилось. Теперь Хаммел понимал, что, вообще-то, жизнь, правда, прекрасна, каждый раз, когда видел улыбку Андерсона.   
  
  
Так и должно быть у родственных душ, не правда ли?  
  
  
И Курт так сильно рад, что теперь у него есть Блейн, а он есть у Блейна. Хаммел не может точно сказать, начинает ли влюбляться в Андерсона, такого совершенно очаровательного, или _пока_ нет. Пока, потому что Курт прекрасно понимает, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Не влюбиться в Андерсона вообще невероятно сложно, даже несмотря на то, что он не может говорить. По правде говоря, Хаммел старается не замечать этого. Иногда он даже будто слышал голос своей родственной души. Курт слышал, как Блейн рассказывает о новой открытке от своих друзей, которые обещают вернуться уже полтора месяца. Курт слышал, как тот делится идеями по поводу дальнейшего развития событий в своей книге, которую Хаммел, кстати говоря, уже в прямом смысле зачитал до дыр  
Он просто не понимал, как в человеке может помещаться столько таланта по написанию к чему-либо прекрасному.   
Один раз даже Курт рассказал Блейну о своем неудачном опыте написания книги еще в младшей школе. Тогда, вдохновившись фильмами и детскими сказками, он начал писать историю о девочке-волшебнице.  
Курт и не написал ничего толком, забросив это дело ровно через две тетрадные страницы. Во время этого рассказала, Блейн только слушал, с теплой улыбкой глядя на парня перед собой.   
  
  
И Андерсон не мог не умиляться всему этому, потому что Курт был таким замечательным, таким красивым... Боже, да он казался Блейну идеальным!   
  
И сейчас они оба не понимают, как раньше могли жить без этой связи.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Боже, Рейчел, это платье действительно идеально. Будь я натуралом, обязательно украл бы тебя у Финна, — хихикает Курт, осматривая подругу в белом свадебном платье, не слишком пышном и очень изящном, подчеркивающем все достоинства Берри.   
  
  
— Спасибо, Куртси, — тянет Рейчел, усаживаясь рядом с Хаммелом. — Честно, я очень волнуюсь! А что, если случится что-нибудь?   
  
— Успокойся, милая, все будет хорошо. В конце концов, вы с Финном созданы друг для друга. Свадьба через полтора часа, так что даже не вздумай плакать. А я знаю, что ты можешь, — говорит Курт.   
  
  
— Я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю. А что, если Финн передумает? — взволнованно интересуется невеста, на что Курт лишь закатывает глаза.   
  
  
— Финн любит тебя, Рейчел, а ты любишь его. Вы родственные души, в конце концов. Я не вижу причин для того, чтобы он сбегал от тебя прямо перед свадьбой, — заверят подругу Хаммел, закидывая ногу на ногу. По правде говоря, он и сам немного волнуется, но виду не подает.   
  
  
Должен же быть кто-то адекватный?  
  
  
Вообще, Курт переживает еще и из-за того, что на свадьбе будет его отец, а он идет туда с Блейном. Тема знакомства с родителями всегда очень волнительная, тем более для Хаммела, который, вообще-то, был здоровым параноиком.   
  
— Я так рада, что ты можешь меня хоть немного успокоить. Хотя все волнуются перед свадьбой. А ты знаешь, какая я эмоциональная. Я бы спела сейчас песню, описывающие мои чувства, но я даже не могу нормально думать, и… — начинает Берри, расхаживая взад-вперед по комнате.   
  
Курт перебивает ее:  
  
— Рейчел, я прекрасно знаю. Просто… Выпей что-нибудь, но немного, а то мы все прекрасно знаем, что бывает с тобой, когда ты пьяная.   
  
Рейчел делает глубокий вздох и отрицательно качает головой. Да уж, зря Хаммел согласился быть «подружкой невесты».   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Курт сидит рядом с Блейном, наблюдая за тем, как Рейчел и Финн произносят свои свадебные клятвы. Несмотря на то, что речь Хадсона была немного неловкой и он иногда останавливался, это выглядит очень мило. Курт не может сдержать слез, как и многие присутствующие на церемонии. Он никогда особо не любил свадьбы, но на этот раз все по-другому. Конечно, он невольно представляет на месте Рейчел и Финна себя с Блейном. Это заставляет Курта внезапно погрустнеть.  
В конце концов, он-то никогда _не услышит_ клятву Андерсона.   
Как бы он ни притворялся, от этого не спрячешься и не забудешь просто так, но Курт постарается. Он обязательно постарается ради Блейна.   
  
Рука Андерсона внезапно сжимает руку своей родственной души, и, повернувшись, Курт видит на его лице улыбку. Может, он и не очень хорошо знает новоиспеченную семейную пару, но он действительно счастлив за них.   
  
Хаммел вообще успел заметить, каким Блейн был замечательным, добрым и открытым. Он постоянно излучал тепло, которым можно согреться и в ужасающий мороз. И все это несмотря на то, что он пережил.   
  
Однажды, просто смотря какой-то фильм дома у Андерсона, Курт спросил у него, немой ли он с рождения, потому что слышал, что немые обычно и глухие тоже. И, честно говоря, Курт и не ожидал, что Блейн выложит все, как на духу. И Хаммел до сих пор будто помнит каждое слово.   
  
_«В день моего десятого дня рождения мама забрала меня из школы, и мы вместе с ней поехали сначала в супермаркет, а потом собирались домой, где должна была пройти вечеринка. Без клоунов, как бы это банально ни звучало. Я никогда не любил клоунов.  
  
Помню, в машине мы слушали старую музыку, типа Deep Purple и Iggi Pop. Ненавижу их с того дня. Просто не могу слушать и все. Да и день рождения больше не отмечаю. Папа пытался, конечно, устраивать праздники, когда я еще был ребенком, но понял, что это безуспешное занятие.   
  
Мы с мамой подпевали, все было просто замечательно. Знаешь, я бы даже мог назвать это идиллией.   
  
Но все закончилось в тот момент, когда неизвестно откуда появился грузовик, который вез стройматериалы. Я помню, это была холодная зима, и на дорогах был настоящий гололед.   
  
Тот грузовик на бешеной скорости ехал прямо на нас, а мама не справилась с управлением.   
  
Я помню, что последним звуком, что я издал, был крик, когда я увидел, как в маму буквально полетело разбитое стекло. Было много крови, очень много. Меня спасло то, что я сидел на заднем сидении.   
  
А потом я очнулся уже в больнице и не мог больше сказать ни слова. Мой доктор говорил, что это психосоматическая немота из-за пережитого мной шока, а еще, что со временем ко мне может вернуться дар речи.   
  
Как видишь, прошло восемнадцать лет, а на твоем запястье пусто.   
  
Так что и так все ясно. Судьба все решила за меня, а я ничего не могу изменить, как бы ни пытался». _  
  
Курт прекрасно помнит, как сам не смог сдержать слез, когда читал все это. Ему было так больно за Блейна. За то, что он пережил все это в таком раннем возрасте, за то, что больше не может и слова сказать, за то, что лишился матери, как и Курт.   
  
Но Хаммел и представить себе не может, как такое вообще можно пережить. Чем Андерсон заслужил такое?   
  
Тогда Курт почувствовал себя немым, потому что просто не мог ничего не сказать. Он _не знал_ , что вообще стоит говорить в подобных ситуациях.   
  
Ему было так стыдно, что он заставил Андерсона бередить старые раны, которые навряд ли когда-нибудь заживут. Такое вообще не забывается. Курт прекрасно понимал, что Блейну было больно вспоминать об этом — видел по глазам. Но Блейн все равно рассказал, потому что Курт что-то, да значит для него.   
  
  
Курт просто обнял Блейна, хотя у него складывалось ощущение, что это Блейн обнимает его. С ним было так уютно и тепло, и Хаммел готов был закрывать глаза на все недостатки, потому что Андерсон казался идеальным.   
  
Сейчас Курт опять чувствует тепло, исходящее от Блейна. И Хаммел так рад, что он рядом в этот момент.   
  
Курт хочет думать, что это надолго. Он надеется, что Блейн задержится в его жизни. И Курт надеется, что даже навсегда.   
Да, все же он влюбляется. Но он не хочет, чтобы это чувство просто покидало его. Курт хочет чувствовать это. Хочет наслаждаться этими ощущения, бабочками, порхающими в его животе. Он хочет чувствовать тепло, исходящее от Блейна, постоянно смотреть в его такие красивые глаза, успевшие стать родными. И Курт так хочет, чтобы Андерсон вечно держал его за руку.   
  
Ведь он прекрасно понимает, что _их руки созданы, чтобы держать друг друга._  
  
От мыслей Хаммела отвлекают громкие аплодисменты, а бросив взгляд на Рейчел с Финном, он видит, что они уже нежно целуют друг друга, а на их безымянных пальцах блестят обручальные кольца.   
  
Курт тоже начинает хлопать в ладоши, потому что сейчас он рад за этих двоих. Он не злится, как делал это раньше. Хаммел понимает, каким был глупым, ведь он просто завидовал. Завидовал их счастью. Конечно, он и до сих пор чувствует эти слабые уколы зависти, глядя на новоиспеченных молодоженов, но парень старается засунуть это чувство как можно дальше и просто радоваться.   
  
Повернувшись к Блейну, он вновь видит широкую улыбку на лице и, боже, он такой красивый в этом смокинге и с аккуратно уложенными гелем кудряшками, в которые все равно хочется запустить пальцы. Не сдерживаясь, Хаммел подается вперед и сталкивает свои губы с губами Андерсона, даже не борясь за какое-то лидерство. Он просто целует его со всей нежностью, позволяя запустить язык в свой рот и переплести его со своим. Курт опускает ладонь на щеку своего парня и улыбается в поцелуй. И он чувствует улыбку Блейна. Смотрят на них сейчас, или нет, было неважно. Хаммел просто целует Андерсона, свою родственную душу, и чувствует себя таким счастливым.   
  
И он понимает, что поцелуи с Блейном действительно стали чем-то, от чего теперь было невозможно отказаться.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Во время праздничного банкета Курт не сводит взгляда с Рейчел и Финна, мило беседующими о чем-то. Эти двое будто не замечают никого вокруг, периодически целуя друг друга. И они имеют на это полное право, ведь сегодня _их_  
  
день. День рождения их семьи. Сейчас Блейн вовсю знакомится с Бертом и Кэрол, и, судя по всему, производит на них очень хорошее впечатление. А Курт откровенно скучает, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке, то и дело поглядывая на сладкую парочку.   
  
Он не замечает, когда Андерсон возвращается к нему, обращая все свое внимание на Хадсона, который что-то шепчет на ухо своей жене. Шепчет. Сам. Он может это делать. И Хаммел чувствует резкий укол зависти, а потом еще один, как видит, как губы Финна складывают слова, которые прекрасно можно понять. «Я люблю тебя», — обращается он к Рейчел, а та притягивает его для еще одного поцелуя.   
  
Курт же понимает, что никогда не услышит, как Блейн что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Он понимает, что не услышит слов любви, слетающих с губ Андерсона. Он не услышит чего-либо другого, и осознание этого совершенно внезапно накатывает на Хаммела, накрывая с головой, будто волна. Раньше он просто закрывал глаза на это, но больше, почему-то, не мог это делать. Это случаетчя слишком неожиданно, не вовремя, да и лучше бы вообще не приходило это дурацкое осознание.   
  
  
Курт прекрасно понимает, что ничего не может поделать, никто ничего не может изменить, на самом деле, но предательский ком резко подступает к горлу, и Курт сглатывает его, выпивая еще один бокал слишком уж приторного шампанского.   
  
Он видит записку, появившуюся перед ним.   
  
_«Все в порядке?»_  
  
Повернувшись, он видит Блейна, который обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Он хочет сказать правду, но не может.   
  
— Да, конечно. А что не так? — лжет Курт, выдавив из себя улыбку. Хаммел просто не может сказать правду, потому что знает, что это заденет такого хорошего Блейна.   
Блейна, который не сможет ничего сказать.  
  
А Хаммел так хочет услышать его голос. Хочет услышать, как Блейн произносит его имя.   
  
Просто услышать, как он говорит что-то, неважно что, на самом деле.   
  
  
Он хочет по-настоящему говорить с ним, а не отвечать на его записки.   
  
Он хочет, чтобы Блейн _сказал_ хоть что-нибудь. Даже самую незначительную мелочь, типа «Привет» или «Отличная погода».   
  
Хоть что-нибудь.   
  
  
И Курт ненавидит себя за это. Ненавидит, что завидует другим, ненавидит, что про себя только и делает, что ноет о том, какой он несчастный.   
  
Он просто ненавидит себя так сильно, как только может.   
  
Но не может перестать жалеть себя. Жалеть себя, черт возьми!  
  
 _«Я вижу, что не все в порядке, Курт_ , — читает Хаммел очередную запись в блокноте и невольно усмехается.   
  
— Нет. Все хорошо, правда, просто я устал, — очередная ложь. Ложь, которая пожирает изнутри.   
  
«Какая же ты жалкая сволочь, Хаммел», — говорит парень сам себе, но ни за что не озвучивает это вслух. Но он хотел бы кричать об этом. Кричать до того момента, когда сорвет горло ко всем чертям. До боли и до хрипотцы, потому что он не может по-другому.   
  
  
Он не хочет вообще чувствовать это. Не хочет винить Блейна, потому что он, вообще-то, ни капельки не виноват.   
  
Это буквально сводит с ума, выбивает весь воздух из легких, лишая элементарной возможности сделать вздох.   
  
Курт смотрит на Блейна и улыбается ему, хотя эта улыбка такая же натуральная, как и парик той леди в другом конце зала.   
  
  
Хаммела душит ненависть к самому себе. Душит зависть к тем людям, что каждый день _слышат_ признания в любви. У него этого никогда не было и никогда не будет, пора бы уже смириться с этим.   
  
  
— Я пойду подышу свежим воздухом на балконе, хорошо? Скоро вернусь, — говорил Курт, поднимаясь со своего места и оставляя Блейна в полном одиночестве, один на один со своими мыслями.   
  
  
Андерсон видит, что Курт не очень-то счастлив. Он _чувствует_ это и прекрасно понимает, что это из-за него. Из-за его неспособности сказать хоть что-нибудь.   
  
  
Курт заслуживает кого-то лучше, чем Блейн, и только от этой мысли брюнету больно.   
  
  
Хаммел заслуживает того, чтобы ему говорили, как сильно его любят. Он заслуживает, чтобы его носили на руках. Заслуживает так много того, чего Блейн просто не может ему дать.   
  
  
Осознание этого бьет прямо под дых, заставляя чувствовать себя еще более ничтожно.   
  
  
И Блейн просто не знает, что делать. Он не знает, стоит ли продолжать бороться или сделать Курта счастливым, позволив ему уйти.   
  
  
Очень часто Андерсон видит грусть в этих невероятных глазах небесного цвета и не может ничего сделать или сказать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Не знает, как быть дальше.   
  
  
Курт говорит, что счастлив, но так ли это на самом деле?   
  
  
И сейчас ясно, что семя сомнения уже пустило корни в сознании обоих парней. Процесс запущен, шестеренки начали движение.   
  
  
И это не остановить просто так.   
  
  
Всегда нужно делать выбор. И Блейн действительно до одурения, до тупой, словно режущей, боли в груди желает того, чтобы Курт был счастлив, и неважно, с ним или без него.   
  
  
_Так и должно быть у родственных душ, ведь так?_  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

Курт старается выбить все эти ужасные, эгоистичные мысли из своей головы, пытаясь сосредоточиться на кое-чем более приятном, а именно уже на восьмом по счету танце. Голова немного кружится от выпитого алкоголя, ноги чуть-чуть болят, но, в целом, Хаммелу хорошо. По правде говоря, чертовски хорошо, когда руки Блейна так крепко обнимают его талию, а голова самого Курта покоится на его Андерсона. Они не замечают никого вокруг, да и Хаммел не хочет замечать, на самом деле. Он просто с головой погрузиться в эти замечательные ощущения танца с Блейном, его близостью и нежностью во взгляде.   
  
  
И он просто понимает, что идиот. Большой идиот, раз вел себя подобным образом. Идиот, потому что позволил себе жалеть себя не раньше, чем пару часов назад.   
  
  
— Я хочу поехать к тебе домой, — внезапно шепчет Курт, сжав левой рукой плечо Андерсона. На самом деле, он даже не думал об этом. Но сейчас Хаммелу хочется быть ближе к Блейну во всех возможных смыслах. Курт хочет по-настоящему почувствовать Блейна, ощутить каждый милиметр его тела, дарить и получать нежные, но вместе с тем страстные поцелуи. Он хочет просто избавиться от каких-либо сомнений.   
  
  
Андерсон удивленно смотрит на Хаммела, приподняв бровь. Он понятия не имеет о том, что послужило такой резкой смены настроения Курта, ведь они даже не позволяли себе зайти дальше обычных поцелуев. Блейн, на самом деле, не хотел торопиться, точно так же, как и Курт.   
  
  
По-крайней мере, до этого вечера.   
  
  
Блейн находит руку Хаммела и сжимает ее в своей, проводя кончиками пальцев по его запястью. По коже Курта от этого жеста бегут мурашки, и он чувствует легкую дрожь.   
  
  
Когда они уходят, никто даже не замечает отсутствия двух парней. Но даже если заметили, Курту было бы все равно, точно так же, как и Блейну.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Оказавшись в квартире Андерсона, он закрывает входную дверь, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Блейн целует Курта, принимаясь исследовать его рот своим языком, запуская руки под уже выпущенную и немного смятую белую рубашку Курта, сжимая пальцами его сосок, заставляя того приглушенно простонать в этот поцелуй и немного прогнуться в спине. Даже от этого тихого стона в штанах Блейна становится теснее, поэтому он направляется в спальню, не переставая при этом сминать губы юноши своими. Он чувствует, как руки Курта, сжимающие его плечи, немного дрожат, но Андерсон прекрасно понимал, что Курт все равно волнуется. Он и сам волнуется, на самом деле. Он боится сделать Хаммелу больно или неприятно. Сильнее, чем когда-либо и с кем-либо, ведь Курт имеет огромное значение для Блейна. Он _важен_.   
  
  
Аккуртано повалив Курта на кровать, Андерсон нависает над ним, глядя ему в глаза, что стали практически темно-синими из-за нахлынувшего возбуждения, на его лицо, на фарфоровую кожу, на выбившуюся из плена лака каштановую прядку, небрежно спадающую на лоб, на покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев губы, которые Курт прикусывает, исподлобья глядя на брюнета. В тусклом свете светильника и мерцающих огней ночного Нью-Йорка за окном, Хаммел действительно прекрасен. И сейчас Блейн больше всего жалеет о том, что не может сказать ему об этом. А он, по правде говоря, так хочет.   
  
  
Кажется, Блейн выпадает из реальности на какое-то время, просто глядя на парня под собой.   
  
  
Из раздумий его вытягивает голос Курта, звучавший чуть ниже и более хрипло, чем обычно:  
  
  
— Ну и чего ты ждешь?  
  
  
Андерсон сам не понимает, зачем он остановился и поспешил исправить ситуацию, начиная избавлять партнера от пиджака, а потом и вовсе откидывая его в сторону, а Курт даже и не думает возмущаться о том, что это дорогой костюм от Hugo Boss. Сейчас ему просто плевать, когда он рядом со своей родственной душой. Со _своим_ мужчиной.   
  
  
Вскоре к пиджаку Хаммела отправляются его же рубашка и пиджак Блейна.   
  
  
Андерсон приник к шее Курта, целуя ее, всасывая кожу и оставляя пару алеющих пятнышек. Губы Блейна выбивают тихие стоны и вздохи из его любовника, заставляя Курта прикрывать глаза от удовольствия. Блейн мог бы часами ласкать идеальное тело Хаммела, изучая каждый его миллиметр, слушать его рваные выдохи и тихие, но чувственные стоны. Он мог бы оставлять следы там, где никто, кроме него не увидит. Блейн просто мог бы _любить_ Курта так сильно, как тот того заслуживает.   
  
  
Сам того не осознавая, Андерсон нашел эрогенную зону Курта, тем самым выбивая весь воздух из него и заставляя крепче ухватиться за плечи Блейна, все еще скрытые тканью рубашки.  
  
  
— Сними, — томно выдыхает Хаммел, закусив после этого нижнюю губу.   
  
  
И Блейн спешит исполнить просьбу своей родственной души, быстро расстегивая верх и избавляясь от него. Хаммел с восхищением смотрит на торс Андерсона, его крепкие, накаченные руки с мужественно выделяющимися венами. Самыми кончиками холодных пальцев Курт проводит по грудным мышцам Блейна, скользя ниже и доходя до темной дорожки волос, скрывающейся под немного спущенными брюками. Курь облизывает пересохшие губы, слишком медленно, по мнению Блейна, проводя языком по ним.   
  
  
Соприкосновение разгоряченной кожи вызывает мурашки, как у одного, так и у другого парня, заставляя желать больше, ближе, сильнее, чувственнее.   
  
  
Их губы вновь сталкиваются в глубоком поцелуе, полном страсти и желания. Когда они смотрят друг на друга, в их глазах горит огонь.   
  
  
Блейн боготворит Курта.   
  
  
Курт влюбляется в Блейна.   
  
  
Приподняв бедра, Хаммел сталкивается своей эрекцией с эрекцией Блейна, выбивая судорожный вздох из того, и стонет сам.   
  
  
Все, что сейчас происходит и произойдет в этой комнате, находится за какой-то размытой гранью. Слишком жарко, слишком чувственно, слишком прекрасно. Просто слишком.   
  
  
С губ Курта срывается стон, когда он чувствует прикосновения теплых и влажных губ Блейна к своему правому соску. Он спешит запустить пальцы в волосы брюнета, выбившиеся из легкого плена геля, возвращая привычные кудряшки.   
  
  
Он так хочет ощутить Блейна каждой клеточкой своего тела, позволить ему владеть собой, чувствовать его прикосновения. Просто чувствовать Андерсона, вот и все.   
  
  
Блейн тянет вниз молнию на брюках Курта, после чего снимая их с длинных ног бойфренда вместе с бельем, оставляя его полностью обнаженным.   
  
  
Сейчас, чувствуя на себе пристальный, восхищенный взгляд потемневших глаз Андерсона, Хаммел смущается, непроизвольно краснея еще сильнее.   
  
  
Это нормально, что он чувствует себя неловким девственником?   
  
  
Однако все мысли вылетают из головы Курта, оставляя одну пустоту, когда он чувствует, как полные губы Андерсона смыкаются на головке его члена, выбивая из груди громкий и высокий стон. По правде говоря, уже сейчас Хаммел готов кончить, просто от того, как Блейн скользит губами по возбужденной плоти, вбирая в свой рот б **о** льшую длину, чуть подразнивая зубами выступающие венки, втягивая щеки, от того, как он дразнит языком маленькую дырочку на головке.   
  
  
Все это сводит с ума Курта, заставляя его извиваться от умелых действий Андерсона, борясь с желание подбрасывать бедра вверх, толкаясь в такой теплый и влажный рот Блейна.   
  
  
Эта сладкая пытка заканчивается так же быстро, как и началась, и Хаммел благодарен Андерсону, потому что не хочет, чтобы все закончилось так быстро, ведь сам Курт находится на грани оргазма.   
  
  
У него довольно давно никого не было, поэтому неудивительно, что сейчас парень так сильно завелся.   
  
  
Курт шире разводит ноги, глядя в глаза Блейна, что смотрят на него с таким желанием и одновременно с заботой, что Хаммел невольно легко улыбается.   
  
  
Андерсон тянется к тюбику со смазкой и наносит себе на пальцы. Его действия полны решимости, однако во взгляде проскальзывает сомнение, которое Блейн тут же отгоняет, приставив один палец к дырочке Хаммела, проталкивая его внутрь на одну фалангу. Курт жмурится, закусывая губу. Да, восьмимесячное воздержание сыграло не последнюю роль. Но он перетерпит этот дискомфорт. Перетерпит ради Блейна.   
  
  
Андерсон, тем временем, проталкивает палец до конца, медленно принимаясь двигать им внутри своей родственной души, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Курта. Сейчас он жутко жалел о том, что не может спросить у Хаммела, как он себя чувствует, стоит ли вообще продолжать, не больно ли ему. Все, что он может делать — поднимать вопросительный взгляд на тяжело дышащего Курта, который кивает и тихо шепчет: «Продолжай». Меньше всего на свете Блейну хочется сделать неприятно Хаммелу.   
  
  
Андерсон вводит внутрь Курта еще один палец, разводя его с первым ножницами и сгибая, надавливая на чувствительный бугорок простаты, заставляя Хаммела громко простонать, забывая о дискомфорте и откидывая голову назад. Поняв, что он двигается в правильном направлении, Блейн добавляет третий палец, разрабатывая узкую дырочку Курта, заставляя его еще шире разводить дрожащие ноги.   
  
  
— Ты все еще... ах, слишком... одет, — с трудом выдыхвет Курт, потянувшись к ремню Блейна, но так и не дотронувшись до него из-за очередного прикосновения к простате.   
  
  
Свободной рукой Андерсон кое-как расстегивает ремень на своих брюках, а потом, расправившись с пуговицей и молнией, стаскивает с себя низ, оставаясь в одном белье, сильно натянувшемся а области паха и с выступившим на них пятнышком смазки. Собственное возбуждение Блейна становится болезненным и требует к себе внимание, но он не торопится, старательно подготавливая Курта.   
  
  
— Я... я готов, Блейн, — тихо произносит Хаммел, и Андерсон тут же убирает пальцы под недовольный вздох Курта и спешит избавиться от оставшейся одежды.   
  
  
Взяв с прикроватной тумбочки презерватив, он раскатывает его по члену и, смазав его лубрикантом, приставляет головку к сокращающейся дырочке любовника, медленно толкается внутрь, замирая, едва войдя на половину длины, чтобы дать Курту время привыкнуть.   
  
  
Хаммел закрывает глаза, обхватывая бедра Блейна своими ногами и крепче сжимает его широкие плечи, чуть царапая их короткими ногтями. Чувство заполненности доставляет дискомфорт, но Курт старается расслабиться, поэтому он накрывает губы Андерсона своими почти в целомудренном поцелуе. Даже если Хаммелу и не очень хорошо по началу, он все равно чувствует себя п р а в и л ь н о. Он находится в правильном месте, а главное, с правильным человеком. Со своей родственной душой.   
  
  
— Ты можешь... двигаться, — выдыхает Курт, взглянув в глаза Блейна, в безграничная нежность и забота. И сейчас Хаммел просто не понимает, как мог усомниться в Блейне. Как мог _жалеть_.   
  
  
Андерсон кивает, входя до конца и сразу же принимаясь двигаться, ища нужный им обоим ритм. Это очень интимный момент для них обоих, и дело даже совершенно не в сексе. Дело в доверии, в нежности.   
  
  
Блейн выходит почти на всю длину и толкается вновь, при этом задевая простату Хаммела и заставляя того буквально простонать имя любовника, откидывая голову назад. Андерсон тут же припадает к лебединой шее юноши, оставляя там пару алеющих засосов.   
  
  
Блейну ни с кем и никогда не было так хорошо.   
  
  
Курт впервые чувствует себя _важным_. Он впервые чувствует себя правильно.   
  
  
Сейчас в голове Хаммела взрываются тысячи фейерверков, он льнет к бойфренду, влажно целуя его щеку, пока он скользит внутри такого податливого тела под ним. Курт позволяет себе прогибаться в спине, стонать имя Андерсона, словно мантру.   
  
  
Он просто чувствует, что Блейн — его, а сам Курт — Блейна. И это все, что нужно для счастья, на самом деле.   
  
Нужно и Курту, и Блейну.   
  
  
Сильно сжавшись вокруг члена Андерсона внутри, он кончает между их животами, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, тяжело дыша.   
  
  
Блейн кончает следом за Куртом, изливаясь в презерватив, а позже выскальзывая из тела под собой и, сняв с себя резинку, выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро, стоящее недалеко от кровати.   
  
  
Когда Блейн укладывается на смятую постель, к нему тут же льнет Курт, утыкаясь носом в его шею.   
  
  
— Я... — начинает Курт, но осекается, просто улыбнувшись. — Сладких снов, Блейни, — хихикает Хаммел и закрывает глаза.  
  
  
И Андерсон с умилением смотрит на этого очаровательного юношу и целует в лоб.   
  
  
Но Блейну становится грустно. Грустно от того, что он никогда не сможет сказать о том, как Курт прекрасен, не сможет признаться в любви, сделать предложение, произнести речь на их свадьбе... Ничего этого не будет. Андерсон просто не может так сковывать свою родственную душу. Он достоин лучшего. И он получит все, что угодно.   
  
  
А Блейн... Блейн просто позволит ему уйти, стать свободным от этой связи, когда придет нужное время.   
  
  
В три двадцать семь ночи Андерсон встает с кровати и направляется к своему ноутбуку. Сна нет ни в одном глазу, но есть определенная цель. Желание узнать кое-что важное.   
  
  
_Как разорвать связь со своей родственной душой?_  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
Блейн стоит на кухне и готовит ужин для них с Куртом. За эти два месяца они сблизились, и Хаммел почти переехал к нему, не обращая внимания на вернувшихся Хантера с Себастианом, что все твердили о том, что лучше бы Блейн перебрался к Курту.   
  
  
По правде говоря, это было просто восхитительно, просто чудесно, хотя мысли о разрыве связи все еще посещали голову Андерсона, но он сам не знал, хорошая ли это идея.   
  
  
Боже, он полюбил Курта так сильно... Но Блейн хочет для него лучшего.   
  
  
Ему просто кажется, что так будет правильнее.   
  
  
Из раздумий Блейна вырывает громкий, истерический голос Курта:   
  
  
— Что это за херня, Андерсон? Советы «как избавиться от связи с родственной душой», очень мило... Но какого черта, скажи мне? Что я делаю не так?   
  
  
Глаза Хаммела блестят и, кажется, немного покраснели. Он чувствует себя преданным. Да, конечно, не стоило брать ноутбук Блейна, но все же, именно благодаря этому, он узнал, что Андерсон думает об их связи.   
  
  
Курт складывает руки на груди и ждет, когда Блейн напишет что-то, чтобы как-то оправдать себя. На самом деле, Хаммел чувствовао себя паршивее, чем когда-либо. Никчемнее. Ненужнее.  
  
  
Просто полным ничтожеством, от которого хотят избавиться.   
  
  
Курт чувствует, как к горлу подступает предательский ком. Чувствует, что на грани истерики, но все равно терпеливо ждет. Ждет того момента, когда они оба посмеются вместе и Блейн крепко-крепко обнимет его и поцелует, будто говоря, что все хорошо.   
  
  
Но этого не происходит.   
  
  
_«Курт, ты должен каждый день слушать все эти признания в любви, ты должен быть усыпан комплиментами. Ты обязан иметь лучшее. Ты достоин лучшего. А я не могу дать тебе этого. Ты значишь для меня слишком много, но я не хочу быть эгоистом. Я ведь желаю только лучшего для тебя»._  
  
  
Прочитав это, Хаммел злится так, как никогда прежде.   
  
  
— Молодец, Блейн, браво. Конечно, мне будет лучше без тебя. Без своей родственной души. Без человека, которого я, черт возьми, люблю, а ты просто хочешь порвать со мной, да? Ты ведь совершенно не думал обо мне, только о самом себе! Какой же ты эгоист! Хотел, чтобы я ушел? Хорошо, я уйду. Будь счастлив, — уже сквозь слезы говорит Курт, стремительно покидая кухню. Через полминуты громко хлопает дверь.   
  
  
Блейн остается один на один с собой, со своей тупостью и эгоизмом. Пути назад нет. Хочется выть от бессилия, ненавидеть себя, бросать посуду в стену. Просто остановить Курта. Но он уже ушел, оставив после себя легкий аромат своего парфюма и несколько шейных платков из самого нежного шелка.   
  
  
Оставив после себя горькое послевкусие.   
  
  
Хаммел окончательно дает волю рыданиям на улице, дрожащими руками вытирая застилающие глаза слезы. Он чувствует себя преданным, брошенным. Хоче ся вернуться к Блейну. Хочется, чтобы Блейн догнал его, остановил, обнял.   
  
  
Но этого не произойдет.   
  
  
Курт выскакивает на проезжую часть, надеясь перебежать на другую сторону улицы, но неизвестно откуда появляется внедорожник, мчащийся прямо на Хаммела.   
  
  
В следующее мгновение он уже не чувствует ничего.   
  
  
_— Здравствуйте, мистер Андерсон. Сегодня в двадцать три часа восемнадцать минут мистера Хаммела сбила машина. Он потерял много крови и сейчас в реанимации, его состояние нестабильно. Вы ведь кто-то из близких мистера Хаммела?_  
  



	5. Five

— Здравствуйте, мистер Андерсон. Сегодня в двадцать три часа восемнадцать минут мистера Хаммела сбила машина. Он потерял много крови и сейчас в реанимации, его состояние нестабильно. Вы ведь кто-то из близких мистера Хаммела?   
  
  
Блейну плохо. Эти слова режут кожу больнее самого острого ножа. Они будто раскрывают старые раны, убивая быстро и медленно одновременно.   
  
  
Курт в реанимации. Из-за него, Блейна. Из-за его эгоизма.   
  
  
_Курт в реанимации._  
  
  
— Мистер Андерсон? Почему вы молчите? — спрашивает женщина на том конце провода. А Блейн продолжает молчать. Он просто не может ответить. Он не может узнать, в какой именно больнице Курт. Не знает, что говорят врачи. Просто не может. — Наверное, что-то со связью, — говорит она кому-то другому и отключается.   
  
  
Откючается, оставляя Блейна один на один с осознанием этого.  
  
  
Ему больно. Больно за Курта. Больно за то, что это его вина. Сердце болит. Его будто пытаются вырвать из груди острыми когтями. Будто самого Блейна толкают под колеса машины.   
  
  
Странно, как иногда в один момент неловкое слово или движение меняет всю жизнь. И все, абсолютно все, что ты когда либо знал, исчезает, а ты пытаешься удержать это, но все проходит сквозь пальцы пустой пылью.   
  
  
Блейн винит себя в этом. Ведь если бы не он, не это его желание быть «благородным», то ничего бы не произошло. Они бы сейчас с Куртом просто сидели за столом, поглощая приготовленные Блейном спагетти болоньезе и пили красное вино, а Хаммел бы возмущался, что такими темпами его уволят с работы за то, что он потолстел, а Блейн в это время просто улыбался бы, с умилением гдядя на свое главное сокровище, свою единственную музу и любовь.   
  
  
Но сейчас в квартире пусто и тихо. Потому что никто не может сказать и слова. И это молчание сводит с ума. Просто убивает.   
  
  
Хочется кричать, но Андерсон не может позволить себе такую роскошь.   
  
  
Тишину разрушает звук бьющегося стекла. В стену летит стеклянный бокал, осыпающийся на пол пустыми, никчемными осколками, о которые теперь можно только порезаться.   
  
  
Туда же отправляется другой бокал, затем две тарелки, бутылка того самого красного вина, потом еще что-то. Блейн кидает все, что попадалось под руку. Он просто хотел сделать хоть что-то. Но сейчас он такой беспомощный.   
  
  
Никчемный и ни на что не годный.   
  
  
За этим шумом Андерсон не замечает ничего. Ни слез, текущих по его щекам, ни звука хлопнувшей двери.   
  
  
— Какого черта ты творишь, Блейн? Что, блять, случилось? — громко спрашивает Себастиан, буквально влетая в комнату. — Где твой ненаглядный? Что ты тут вообще устроил?   
  
  
Блейн поднимает взгляд на друга и останавливается, опуская руки.   
  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — интересуется вошедший на кухню Хантер. Его брови нахмурены и он скрещивает руки на груди.   
  
  
Андерсон берет со стола блокнот и ручку, дрожащими руками принимаясь писать. Коротко и ясно.   
  
  
Сейчас ему так нужна помощь.   
  
  
_«Курт ушел по моей вине. Он попал под машину и сейчас в реанимации. Я даже понятия не имею, в какой он сейчас больнице»._  
  
  
Осознание этого в полной мере приходит, кажется, только сейчас. Слишком поздно.   
  
  
— Боже, это ужасно, — выдыхает бывший Смайт, прочитав слова, написанные Блейном. — Тебе звонили, так? — Андерсон кивает в ответ, не желая объяснять что-то еще. Просто нет сил на то, чтобы написать хотя бы пару тупых слов.   
  
  
Не сказав ни слова, Себастиан берет телефон Блейна со стола и уходит в другую комнату.   
  
  
Вернувшись через несколько минут, он произносит:   
  
  
— Курт в Леннокс Хилл. Мне сказали, что у него сломана пара ребер и нога. Пятнадцать минут назад его отвезли на переливание крови.  
  
  
И Блейну достаточно этих слов, чтобы быстро направиться в прихожую, обуться и схватить кожаную куртку: на улице было холодно.   
  
  
— Подожди, Андерсон. Ты, конечно, придурок. Но ты не поедешь туда один, — говорит Хантер, подходя к Блейну вместе с Себастианом. — И даже не думай возражать.   
  
  
И сейчас Блейн очень благодарен, что у него есть такие друзья. Те, кто могут поддержать в трудную минуту.   
  
  
Жаль, что эта трудная минута вообще наступила.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Блейн буквально влетает в здание больницы, а Хантер с Себастианом входят следом за ним, направляясь к стойке регистрации. Там стоит девушка, каштановые волосы которой собраны в аккуратный хвост. Она делает какие-то записи, закусив губу.   
  
  
— Здравствуйте, мисс, э-э... Роуз, — говорит Бас, опережая Блейна, который только принимается писать что-то в своем блокноте.   
  
  
Девушка поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Себастиана, и он спешит продолжить.  
  
  
— Закончилась ли операция мистера Хаммела? И в какую палату его поместят?   
  
  
Медсестра проверяет какие-то записи и вновь поднимает взгляд на Себастиана.   
  
  
— Нет. Если все пойдет хорошо, то операция закончится в час сорок пять, — говорит мисс Роуз. — Его собираются отправить в палату 14C. Опять же, если все пройдет хорошо.   
  
  
Блейн закусывает губу. Это «если» жутко раздражает и пугает его одновременно. Страшно представить, что будет, если все пойдет не так. Он так сильно боится, что окончательно потеряет Курта, так и не попросив прощения. Так и не сказав, что он _любит_. Любит Курта.   
  
  
Но если Курт... Нет, нельзя думать об этом. Просто не позволять себе думать о плохом.   
  
  
Нельзя думать о том, что будет с Блейном, если человек, ставший всем для него за такой небольшой промежуток времени, его родственная душа, просто исчезнет.   
  
  
Блейн садится на один из стульев у стены, складывая свои холодные, дрожащие руки вместе.   
  
  
Он ненавидит больницы. Терпеть их не мог, на самом деле. В больницах всегда царит эта ужасная атмосфера. Атмосфера безысходности, боли и страданий.   
  
  
Блейн не хочет думать о том, что ничего не будет хорошо. Но не получается.   
  
  
Не получается думать о чем-то другом, когда Курт сейчас там, где медики борятся за его жизнь.   
  
  
А Блейн будет ждать того момента, когда он вновь сможет увидеть Курта. Будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.   
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_**The Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera — Say Something**_  
  
  
Кажется, Андерсон провел вечность в ожидании. За окном начинает светать, но он так и не сомкнул глаз за эту ночь. Марли несколько раз покидала свой пост; Себастиан сейчас мирно спит, положив голову на плечо Хантера и держась с ним за руку; Кто-то из врачей ходит туда-сюда. А Блейн просто смотрит в стену перед собой. Он не может уснуть. Блейну кажется, что если он даже закроет глаза, он пропустит что-то.   
  
  
Наконец, когда время на часах перевалило за пять утра, Блейн слышит голос медсестры.   
  
  
— Мистер Андерсон, вы можете пройти в палату мистера Хаммела. Его состояние нормализовалось, — говорит мисс Роуз.   
  
  
Блейн, будто и не провел бессонную ночь в Леннокс Хилл, поднимается и быстрым шагом направляется к палате 14C, находившейся на втором этаже. Сердце бешенно бьется в груди, создавая ощущение, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за волнения.  
  
  
Ноги идут будто на автомате, а все мысли просто испаряются. Будто и нет их вовсе.   
  
  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
  
  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.   
  
  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.   
  
  
Say something, I'm giving up on you. _  
  
  
Войдя в палату, Блейн замирает, а его сердце пропускает удар. Курт выглядит таким беспомощным, таким бледным, еле-еле живым. Его окружают различные аппараты, подключенные к нему, капельница, на левой ноге гипс, губа разбита, а на скуле большой синяк. Грудь Курта еле вздымаетсч от редких вдохов и выдохов, а если не присматриваться, казалось, что Хаммел совершенно не дышит.   
  
  
_And I am feeling so small.  
  
  
It was over my head   
  
  
I know nothing at all. _  
  
Блейн чувствует ком, подступающий к его горлу, чувствует, как все внутри переворачивается, как сердце пропускает удар за ударом.   
  
  
И смотреть на такого Курта... Невероятно больно.   
  
  
И чертовски горько, что это случилось именно из-за Блейна.   
  
  
Если бы Андерсон мог, то признался бы Курту в своих чувствах на всех языках мира. Просил бы прощения так долго, пока не сошел бы с ума. Но он не может. И это, на самом деле, не самое худшее.   
  
  
Не иметь возможности быть рядом со своим любимым, не защищать его — это самое худшее.   
  
  
Смотреть на то, как твоя родственная душа страдает — самое отвратительное и ужасное чувство.   
  
  
_And I will stumble and fall.  
  
  
I'm still learning to love   
  
  
Just starting to crawl. _  
  
  
Андерсон накрывает ледяную, бездвижную руку Курта своей, ведет пальцами по бледному запястью и проглатывает слезы. Блейн так хочет, чтобы с Куртом все было хорошо.   
  
  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.   
  
  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
  
  
Say something, I'm giving up on you. _  
  
  
Блейн слабо улыбается, вспоминая то, как понял, что любит Курта. Не во время их первой встречи, первого поцелуя или еще какого-то важного, чертовски романтичного и значимого момента. Тогда, когда они смотрели «Как украсть миллион», а Курт так мило смеялся, повторяя иногда за героями фразы. Именно в тот вечер Блейн и понял, что, да, любит. Любит так сильно, что был готов отпустить.   
  
  
Но на самом деле не готов.   
  
  
_And I will swallow my pride.  
  
  
You're the one that I love   
  
  
And I'm saying goodbye. _  
  
  
И Блейн не хочет прощаться. Он хочет быть с Хаммелом еще очень много времени. Блейн хочет любить его _вечность_.   
  
  
Андерсон хочет засыпать с Куртом и встречать рассветы вместе с ним. Хочет танцевать на свадьбах друзей и обязательно станцевать на своей, пить горячий шоколад и кататься на коньках зимой, а на Рождество уезжать в снятый загородный домик. Хочет держать его за руку, посвящать Курту свои книги. Однажды стать настоящей семьей.   
  
  
Блейн хочет любить Курта так долго, как только сможет.   
  
  
Но сейчас Блейн может просто сидеть рядом, смотреть на неподвижное лицо Хаммела и слушать пищание всех этих медицинских приборов.   
  
  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
  
  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you   
  
And anywhere, I would have followed you   
  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you. _  
  
  
Андерсон не хочет сдаваться. Он хочет... Просто хочет, чтобы с Куртом все было хорошо.   
  
  
Кажется, Блейн сидит в этой палате несколько долгих часов, пару раз даже заходила доктор Уайлд, чтобы проверить состояние Курта и спросить, не хочет ли Андерсон поехать домой и поспать, на что тот уверенно отвечал отрицательными кивками головой. Блейн сходит с ума, пока размеренный ритм не сменяется более быстрым, а грудная клетка Хаммела начинает подниматься чуть быстрее.   
  
  
Пока он не открывает глаза.   
  
  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
  
  
Курт какое-то время пытается сфокусировать свой взгляд на Андерсоне, который готов рыдать, то ли от счастья, то ли от чего-то еще.   
  
  
— Блейн, — шепотом, почти не слышно произносит Курт, и на лице Андерсона появляется еле заметная улыбка.   
  
  
А уголки губ Курта дергаются. Он не говорит ничего, но это и не нужно сейчас. Хаммел просто пытается взять руку Блейна в свою. И Андерсон понимает, каким был идиотом, раз хотел отпустить это сокровище.   
  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Курт, и ему не нужны какие-то там никчемные слова. Он знает, что Блейн тоже любит его, хоть и такой идиот порой.   
  
  
И сейчас Курт почти не чувствует боли, потому что рядом с ним его родственная душа. Его _сердце_ и единственная любовь.   
  
  
Его Блейн.   
  
  
_Say something..._  
  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

Курт входит в квартиру и тут же направляется в гостиную. Переступив порог комнаты, он умиленно улыбается, увидев Блейна в очках, который что-то печатает, и Хаммел даже прекрасно знает, что. На коленях Блейна сидит рыжий, жирный кот, которого Курт все же решил назвать Патриком (Ладно, это решение было принято совместо с Блейном еще полтора года назад, когда тот весь день подряд смотрел мультики про Спанч-Боба, да еще и втянул в это дело Курта, который, вообще-то, сначала был против).   
  
— Добрый день, мистер Андерсон, Ваш жених уже дома, — говорит Хаммел, не сдерживая при этом широченной улыбки.   
  
Блейн тут же бросает все свои дела и подходит к любимому, нежно целуя его и обнимая за талию.   
  
И во время этого поцелуя в кудрявой голове Андерсона проносятся все счастливые воспоминания и чувства, что он испытывает к Курту. Он так сильно любит и прекрасно знает, что эта любовь взаимна.   
  
И дело даже не в том, что они родственные души, просто... Просто Курт — именно тот, кого искал Блейн. Он тот, кого Блейн бесконечно любит.   
  
Ну а Курт любит Блейна, и этого достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы быть счастливыми.   
  
— М-м-м, я люблю тебя, — хихикает Курт, разрывая поцелуй и обнимая Андерсона за плечи. И Хаммел буквально видит большие неоновые надписи «И я тебя люблю» в медовых и таких теплых и родных глазах Блейна. Ему не нужны слова. Больше не нужны.   
  
Они сейчас совершенно ничего не значат, на самом деле. Слова никогда и не значили многого, просто Курт не замечал этого.   
  
— Знаешь, сегодня я ходил на встречу с администратором того ресторана, где мы хотели сыграть свадьбу. Боже... Не верю, что она через два месяца, — радостно пищит Курт, чуть ли не пританцовывая на месте. Он не волнуется. Хаммел знает, что все будет хорошо.   
  
  
И Блейн тоже знает это. Он слишком сильно любит Курта, чтобы уходить от него, или позволить ему уйти. Андерсон понял это еще давно и теперь никогда не забудет.   
  
  
И он никогда не забудет те испытания, которые им пришлось пройти, пусть они и стали виновниками этих самых испытаний. А, может, это была судьба.   
  
Блейн поверил в судьбу, хотя всегда считал, что ее не существует. Он поверил в то, что Курт тоже любит его. Поверил, что сам способен любить.   
  
Он знает, что впереди у них еще много чего, будут и ссоры, небольшие и кажущиеся катастрофой, когда они будут уходить друг от друга и убеждать самих себя, что не любят, но в итоге все равно будут возвращаться.   
  
Блейн знал, что они все равно будут любить друг друга.   
  
_«Как в той песне? Я буду любить тебя до конца своих дней», *_ — обязательно пропоет Курт, а Андерсон просто кивнет, подкрепив свои действия поцелуем.   
  
Совершенно как в песне.   
  
Так и должно быть у родственных душ, правда?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I will love you until my dying day — строчка из песни Come What May


End file.
